The Other Daughter
by spacebound1317
Summary: set after Smoked season 4 Gobbs is sorry to Ducky that he didn't tell him about Shannon and Kelly, but he says he wants him to meet someone? who is this someone? read : Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs,and two other couples!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only time I'll say it…sadly I don't own NCIS :'(

Starts in Smoked, the conversation Ducky and Gibbs share…

The Other Daughter

"_You know how I feel about apologies Ducky?" Gibbs asked. "That it's a sign of weakness," Ducky stated. "Not between friends," Gibbs said. "I'm sorry Ducky for not telling you about Shannon and Kelly…_

"Let me make it up to you. When we're done with the case, I want you to meet some one all right?" Gibbs said. Ducky nodded. They solved the case, realizing that the wife was the serial killer. That night Gibbs told Ducky to meet him at 0600 at his house, since the next day the team had off. Ducky agreed. The following morning Ducky entered Gibbs basement and as usual Gibbs was working on his boat.

"Good Morning Jethro," Ducky said.

"Morning Ducky. You ready to go?" Gibbs replied.

"Go where exactly?" Ducky asked.

"It's a surprise Duck," is all Gibbs said.

The ride was fairly silent. Not even ten minutes later did Gibbs pull into a practically invisible driveway that revealed a small cottage and a red/black mini cooper. As soon as the car was parked a young lady with strawberry blonde hair who looked about 16 came running out of the cottage. She threw herself into Gibbs' arms and hugged him tightly. "Kris," he whispered into her hair as a small tear escaped his eye. "Jethro?" Ducky said and the young girl jumped away startled. Gibbs chuckled and said, "Ducky, this is Kris…my daughter."

KPOV

I led Dad and a man he called Ducky into the house. I was really happy to see him, Dad not Ducky. Not that I didn't like meeting Ducky…it's just…o never mind. Anyway, I led them into the living room and then went to the kitchen to bring them some coffee and tea. It was 0630 by now and I was surprised to see Ari and Kate out of bed. Kate and Ari are I guess you could call my "bodyguards." They were sitting at the small table we have there, sipping some coffee.

"Morning Kate, Ari," I said, excitedly.

"Morning Kris, what's got you so excited?" Kate asked. Ari just grumbled, he wasn't a morning person and neither was I for that matter but Dad's arrival just was too awesome to be moping around.

"Oh, well Dad's here with some man he called Ducky," I said and Kate gasped. I realized then, "Wait, Ducky is the Ducky? As in Dr. Mallard?" Kate nodded, her hand on her mouth.

"Okay Kate, breathe…breathe Kate, that's it," Ari said, waking up when he heard the severity of the situation and began calming down his wife. Yes, wife…Kate and Ari got married about a year after they started protecting me. They were a really good couple, balancing each other out. As Ari got Kate to breathe normally again I asked, "Wait, if Dad brought Ducky over then wouldn't that mean he wanted to tell Ducky everything? I mean he introduced me as his daughter when I met him, so maybe he's going to tell him the whole story."

Ari looked at me and stated, "What if he doesn't?" and I sighed. "Then why would he introduce me as his daughter? I mean come on Ari if you think about it he can't tell the story by leaving you guys out. I think you guys should come with me now."

Ari and Kate shared a look and then Kate said, "I don't know Kris…" I looked at her and dramatically explained, "Kate, come on! Honestly, Dad wouldn't have brought him here if he wasn't planning on telling him the full story. According to what you've told me and what Dad has, Ducky is a real good friend of Dad's, but he never told Ducky about Mom and Kelly. Maybe now with the whole coma thing and his 'retirement' he wants to. Please?!"

Ari answered for Kate because you could tell that she was getting a little nervous about seeing Ducky again, "All right." I squealed and almost ran into the living room. I'm surprised that I didn't trip or drop the drinks.

Kate and Ari followed me and when Ducky saw them his reaction was a bit funny. "Kate?! Ari?! O my…but you're dead…what…Jethro what the bloody hell is going on?!" I chuckled and everyone looked at me dumbfounded. I was sitting on the floor in front of my dad, trying to hold back a laugh even though a small chuckle came out again. "What's so funny love?" Dad asked. I grinned, loving the sound of his voice.

"Sorry, it was just that I was being reminded of some of the soap operas you watch Kate. This is truly a scene." Everyone laughed and the tension disappeared. I faced Ducky and began our story.

"Ducky. The deal is that Jethro's my dad. I'm Shannon's daughter and Kelly's younger sister. It all starts with the death of my mom and my sister. I was with family friends for the time being because I was one and they were going somewhere that I shouldn't be at or something like that. When Dad found out, well…you know my Dad. He killed the man and then came home to me. He believed that if someone ever found out that he had another daughter they would kill her so to protect me he gave me an alias name and gave me to a family. By this time I was five and my new name was Kiki James. Dad would visit under an alias name but I obviously knew who he was. I kept in touch with him and excelled in my education. To keep up appearances I pretended to struggle with the others were learning when in actual reality by the time I was thirteen I was finished with my third year of college. Then, the trouble started," I frowned remembering, but quickly covered it up. "In the sixth grade there was this boy named Jason Mcguire that started to notice me. In school I didn't talk much, keeping myself away from people so I wasn't used to this attention and fell for his tricks. I came out heartbroken as did he. I blame myself for letting him get to me again and hurt me two years later. About four years ago the people that were in my 'family' were getting murdered. Soon it came to the only people that were alive were my immediate family. The murders then stopped and we thought it was safe to go to my house for a holiday dinner. That's when I watched them die," I cringed as I remembered again and breathed slowly out. Dad squeezed my shoulder and I looked up at him and smiled. I then looked back at Ducky and continued, "I had gone upstairs to get something when I heard the screams. I ran downstairs and came face to face with Jason and two of his psychopath friends I didn't know. They let me live so I could understand 'the pain I went through' according to Jason. Dad found out immediately and picked me up before the cops could come. This was around the time he had met Kate and Ari. Dad knew he couldn't protect me with his job and such. By now I was done with my education and I was a forensic scientist, so Dad came up with an idea. He brought Kate and Ari to meet me and explained the situation. They agreed, even after realizing they'd have to 'die.' Ari brought Ziva into the picture so she could help us find a safe house and such. So the story went that Ari killed Kate, who was then killed by Ziva but everyone thinks it was Dad. So…yea any questions?" I asked, kind of squeamish under his gaze.

"Wow! That's quite a story my dear. But how did you do it? I mean I did the autopsies on these two…I don't understand."

Again I chuckled and replied, "Like I said, my knowledge is way beyond my years. I created a sort of clone for you to examine. In actuality Kate was hit by a paintball, but we made it look like a gun shot wound. The body on your table and the body in the ground is a dummy." I needed to laugh at Ducky's face, but then he asked another question.

"How old are you my dear? And who else knows of this?" Dad answered this one, "She's 17 and other than the people in this room, Ziva." Ducky nodded.

For the rest of the day I just hung out with Dad. It was awesome to see him. We played and he chased me through the yard. I felt like a little kid again and it was sad to see him leave.

"I love you, I'll come back as soon as I can," he said, kissing my head as he hugged me, and then kissed my cheek. I hugged him back hard, "I love you too Daddy." I then went to hug Ducky, "It was great to meet you." He hugged me back, "You too my dear."

I watched them leave and a tear escaped my eye. "He'll be back," Ari said. I nodded and we walked inside to get ready to sleep. The following morning was boring, until I got the call.

"Hello?" I answered, not checking my caller id.

"Hello Kris" a voice I thought I'd never hear again replied.

"Jason?!" I said, shocked.

"Yes, and are you ready to lose your real family…Kristine Gibbs?"

I didn't answer and he chuckled, "You have 48 hours to bring 50 grand and yourself to the place of your family's death."

He hung up right after and I sprinted out of my room. I ran into Kate and Ari and said, "We have to go to NCIS…now!"

So how was it?? Review please :)

B


	2. Chapter 2

O Crap!

Chapter 2

Kris POV

"Kris, what's going on?" Kate asked me as we got into my cooper. I explained to her the phone call I had just gotten from Jason and how Dad was in major trouble. "Ari, can you call Zee? Tell her to pick me up at the front." He nodded and dialed, then talked to her in Hebrew. Before he hung up I grabbed the phone and said, "Zee? Don't tell Dad okay?"

"Okay, Shalom," she said and hung up.

I sped to NCIS, almost running three red lights. We arrived to NCIS when I realized Kate and Ari couldn't come in. "Guys, pack the house. I'll meet you at Dad's" I said and they nodded. I got out of the car and watched as Ari sped out of the garage. I placed my gun at my hip and walked in. I saw Ziva and tried to walk towards her when a security guard stopped me. "She's with me," I heard Ziva say and then the guy let me pass. I nodded in thanks and we walked into the elevator. As soon as the elevators closed I explained to her what was going on. It didn't take that long and soon we reached the bull pen.

As I walked in I saw the guy that Ziva and Kate had told me so much about named Tony sleeping, the other who I assumed was McGee was typing furiously. I then turned to the final filled desk and saw my Dad sipping his coffee and looking at his computer.

I walked over to Dad's desk and grabbed his coffee. I took a sip and by this time Tony was awake and McGee was staring at me like I was insane. He looked up with shock at first and then concern adorned his features. "Dinozzo if you don't stop staring at my ass I'll kill you with every single movie you own," I said and heard Tony fall out of his chair. Dad cracked a smile and took his coffee back. I pouted and he sighed, handing the coffee back to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He then asked, "So what you doing here Kris?"

I sighed and said, "Get Ducky, Abby, and Jen to meet in the conference room, we have a problem." Dad nodded, giving McGee a look. I chuckled as McGee scrambled out of his seat.

"Are you always this mean to your co-workers?" I asked. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into his embrace as we walked into the conference room. I could feel the stares on my back, but didn't care less.

Not even 10 seconds after us, Dad, Zee, Tony and I, walked in McGee followed with Ducky, Abby, and Jenny. I hugged Ducky and sat at the head of the table. Everyone sat in a seat except Dad who stood behind me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. I then faced everyone and started.

"Hi, I'm Kris, Gibb's daughter," I stopped there expecting a reaction from everyone except Ziva and Ducky. Tony and McGee gawked while Abby squealed, and Jenny gave a look to my Dad. As I explained the McGuire case Dad and Jenny held a private conversation. After I was done explaining I whispered to Ziva, "Zee can you find me a way to get 50 grand and a flight to protect Dad?" She nodded and left the room. I then looked at McGee and Abby and said, "I need a trace on a call that was made on this cell. I'd do it myself but I'm protecting Dad and all." I handed them the phone when Abby asked, "What do you mean you could do it yourself?" I chuckled and replied, "I'm a forensic scientist." Abby squealed and Tony shouted, "But you're like 15!" I laughed out loud and replied, "I'm actually 17 Tony and when you have nothing to do at home you get rid of school." After that McGee and Abby left, this left Tony and Ducky. I looked at Tony and said, "Can you find any traces of the McGuire's? Put bolos out, anything to find them." He nodded and I then turned to Ducky, "You can go back to autopsy if you'd like, I just wanted you to know what was going on." He left the room. I looked over to see Jenny slamming the door and Dad sigh. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He turned around and he hugged me. I smiled and walked out to the bull pen and let him have some alone time. I'll tell him when he comes out that he's stupid.

Gibbs POV

Jenny pulled me aside to get her own explanation from me about the whole situation. She didn't want to hear it from Kris, but from me so I explained to her what was up. She then asked, "Why didn't you tell me Jethro?"

"Jenny, she's my daughter. I did all I could do to protect her. Not even a handful of people knew. For goodness sakes, Ducky found out yesterday and Ziva knew because she helped us out. She's dealt with hell; I couldn't have anyone know her to prevent anyone from hurting her even more. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't," I explained. She nodded and whispered, "Had…had we stayed together would you have told me?"

"There's no point on mulling over what ifs Jen," I said coldly. Everyone had left the conference room except Kris and Jen just left, slamming the door behind her. I felt Kris wrap her arms around me from behind me and turned around to hug her. She smiled and left, giving me the time I needed and she knew I wanted. About five minutes later I went back to the bull pen to see Kris at my desk looking at me shaking her head. I knew she gave me those few minutes so then she could rag on me without me yelling at her. "What?" I asked as I reached my desk.

"You shouldn't have done that," she stated. "Kris, don't start," I began, but she cut me off. "I'm not starting anything Dad. You love her and you shouldn't push her away. You never know when they might not be there anymore," she said as she zoned out. I knew something was wrong, but waited until she was ready to tell me. She shook her head and looked at me, "Going to Abby's." I nodded and she left.

I sat in my chair when my phone rang. "Gibbs," I answered.

"Ah…we have found you I see."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You know who I am and if you don't meet me where your precious wife and daughter died then you'll watch Kris die. You have 30 minutes," they said and hung up. I grabbed my gear and was heading to the elevator when Dinozzo asked,

"Where you heading Boss?"

"Out," I replied.

So…good bad?? Need to know here ;) review please

B


	3. Chapter 3

What?!

Chapter 3

Kris POV

I walked down to Abby's lab. "Hey Abs, McGee," I said. Abby turned around and laughed, "You're just like your dad, perfect timing." I smiled and asked, "What you got?" McGee answered, "Well, the number you gave me just made a call, but it wasn't long enough to trace. We stopped in Miami, FL." I froze, thinking. "What?" Abs asked. "Come with me…now," I said and they followed me quickly.

I ran into the bull pen, "Da –," I started, but stopped when I saw the empty desk. I looked over to Tony and asked, "Where'd he go?" He looked up and replied, "Out. Didn't say a word where." I blanched and turned to McGee, "Can you tell me who the call was made to," he nodded and rushed over to his computer. I turned back to Tony, "You didn't think it would be important to find out where? Or how about going with him!? Tony, if Jason called him…" I stopped and choked. I then heard the ding and turned to McGee, and by the look on his face I knew. "Dammit! I led them right to him! I'm so stupid!" I screamed and threw a bunch of papers to the other side of the room. Tears began to fall down from my face as I imagined him dying at my old house, but that wouldn't make sense. They have to know that I could stop Dad from going to Florida, so why? Wait, Shannon and Kelly's house! The tears dried and I was about to rush out when Jenny stopped me.

"Kris what's going on?" she asked. I froze. I looked at all of their faces. This was Dad's family, I couldn't hurt them too, so I lied. "He plans on going to Florida," after I said it Jen took charge on finding him. No one noticed me slip out. I grabbed my phone and called Ari. He picked me up and when we reached the house I told them what was up, using the same lie I had used for the others. These people were Dad's family too. No way was I going to let them get hurt. I told them to go to NCIS and that I'd be right behind them, when in reality I wasn't going at all. As soon as they left I grabbed my keys and left. The sooner I reached Dad and got things settled, the sooner every one was safe.

Ryan POV (you'll find out who he is now)

I was sitting at a café when I saw Kris' mini cooper rush by. I knew it was hers for seeing it so many times. I ran out and got in my car to follow her. We drove for about 20 minutes until she parked about 10 feet away from the house. I knew this house. This was the house her mom and Kelly had lived in. She would never come here if something wasn't wrong. I pulled up right behind her and she turned around her hand on her gun. I made sure my gun was at my waist and got out of the car. She let out a breath and then asked, "Ry, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I followed you. Do you care to explain?" I asked. She shook her head, "No, you're not getting into this. I can't, Kate can't lose you." I looked at her and almost freaked, "What do you mean Mom can't lose me? Kris what the hell are you doing?" Yes, I'm Kate's son. I've known Kris for all my life, and I have secretly loved her all this time as well. I knew her background story and I knew her better than she knew herself.

She shook her head, "I don't have time to explain other than the fact that Jason is here and is in that house," she said pointing to her old house. "In that house is my Dad because he has to be the hero, but I won't let him. I have to go safe him."

She started walking towards the house when I grabbed her hand. She turned around and gave me a look, "I'm going with you," I said. "No, Ry…I can't lose you too," she said and I shook my head, "I won't let you go in there alone. I'm coming and you have no say in it, alright?" She knew I wouldn't back down. Reluctantly she nodded and we walked to the house.

ZPOV

I hung up the phone with the airport. "Gibbs hasn't bought a ticket, much less get on a plane. We've got bolos everywhere for him," I told Jenny. My phone rang and I answered,

"Officer David."

"Officer David, we have two people who said Kris sent them here."

"Let them in."

A few minutes later the elevator dinged and walked out Kate and Ari. Kate came to me, ignoring everyone else for now and asked, "Is Kris here?"

I shook my head and realized she hadn't been seen by anyone for awhile. "O God. Ari, she tricked us all," Kate exclaimed. "Gibbs isn't going to Florida, he's not that stupid. But what other –? "She stopped and she and Ari shared a look. "Shannon and Kelly's house," they said simultaneously. McGee looked up the address and we all geared up. Before we stepped in the elevator Abby kissed McGee and Tony held me back for a second. I gave him a look that said, "Can it wait?" He shook his head and I told Ari that we'd be down in a minute. He nodded and the elevator doors closed. I looked at Tony and he whispered in my ear, "I love you Zee, just wanted to tell you." I slapped his arm and said, "You couldn't have told me that in the elevator?"

"And get shot by your brother? No!" he said and I laughed. I kissed his cheek and we went to meet up the others.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the house and we saw Kris' cooper along with another car about 10 feet from the house. "Crap," I heard Kate muttered. We all turned to her and she explained, "The other car is Ryan's, my son. He's the same age as Kris and is an Agent. He's in love with Kris and hasn't told her. He most likely followed her here and he wouldn't let her in alone. O god," she whispered and put her face into Ari's chest. He soothed her and I'm surprised no one said anything. Either they knew it was going to happen, or they won't for now. Just as we reached the front of Kris' car four shots rung out.

Kris POV

Together we walked in silently. From where we were I could see Dad tied up, two men holding guns, and then there was Jason holding a gun to his head. I twisted the silencer onto one of my guns. I have two guns and one knife. A creak in the wood alerted them of our presence. Jason sent one guy to go check us out. As he rounded the corner to where we were I shot my gun three times into the heart. He fell with a soft thud. We walked around his body and I told Ry to go one way. He nodded and about three minutes later I heard a commotion. From where I was I could see that they had Ry and that they had thrown him into the room but I couldn't tell where. I shook my head and watched Jason kick him around. I cringed as he grunted, knowing he was in pain. "Well…it seems Jethro you were wrong. It seems your daughter did come. Come out Kris or I'll shoot him." I froze, and then came out. I couldn't let them hurt him.

"Kris, I was waiting for your arrival!" Jason said as he told the other guy to throw Ryan somewhere. He came over to me and took away my two guns. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ryan was thrown by guns…perfect. The guy had a gun pointed at him, not so perfect. I looked over to Jason and sneered. I spit at his feet. In less than a second his hand was at my throat and said, "I wouldn't do that if you want Daddy here to be alive." I didn't reply and he let go, "Good girl."

I analyzed in my head the angle I'd have to throw my knife to aim it at the guy pointing the gun at Ry. Slowly I took out the knife and swiftly threw it and watched as it hit its target straight in the heart. By the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head I could tell he was dead. I looked over at Jason, "Rule #9, never go anywhere without your knife." I snarled and tackled him to the ground. I couldn't count on Ryan on right now because he was still trying to get over the kick. I was able to get Jason's gun out of the way while I tackled him, but I lost and he got his gun and pointed it at Ryan. I froze and he laughed, "O my, you're in love with this man? Wow." I looked over at Ryan to see that he was in better shape but he couldn't be able to handle this. Why did I let him come with me?! I growled at Jason and he flicked the safety switch off, "ahahahah" he said taunting me. I jumped in front of Ryan and 4 gun shots were heard. "Kris!"

Ryan POV

I went the other way where Kris told me to go. I stepped carefully and saw the scene I was behind Jason and had a good shot when I stepped on a creaky board. I cursed softly when I saw the guy turn around. I kept myself hidden and when he came into my view I shot him silently. What I didn't notice was the guy behind me grab my gun and throw me in the room. Jason looked and laughed, taunting Jethro and Kris. The man kicked me in the gut three times and then threw me like a rag right onto the guns. My head hit a gun and I was disoriented. I saw Kris walk into the room and look at me. "Get up, come on get up," I thought, knowing that I had to help Kris. Before I could blink I saw the guy in front of me fall and die with a knife protruding from his chest. I heard Kris and Jason fall to the ground and tackle.

Kris lost the battle and I saw Jason over my head, pointing the gun at me. Kris froze and I wish I had the strength to help her. I was still disoriented and I could hurt her. Jason then cocked the gun at me and I saw Kris jump.

"Kris!" I screamed as I saw Jason shoot. Then I saw that he was dead and Kris had a gun in her hand. She was also bleeding! I tried to stop it, looking at Jethro. He struggled with the ropes that tied him when I heard the door blast open. I looked up to see the whole NCIS team there. I shouted, "Call 911, she's been shot!"


	4. Chapter 4

It's All My Fault…

Chapter 4

Ryan POV

They took Kris into surgery immediately. The bullet was still in her and they had to get it out. I sat in the waiting room with the NCIS team, Mom and Ari, and Jethro. I began pacing as my thoughts ran a marathon in my head. It was all my fault, these people wouldn't have been here, she would have been fine…I shouldn't have followed her. What was I thinking?! None of this would have happened had I not let my feelings for her take control of my mind. I'm so stupid!

We were in the waiting room for hours. After about an hour of my pacing Jethro told me to sit down, but that didn't help because I began to fidget. I couldn't sit still…if she died it would be all my fault. I stood up again and began pacing again. I had to let all this pent up energy out somehow and it was either this or yelling. After a few minutes of my pacing my mother asked, "Ryan please sit down." I looked at her and I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled, "Sit down? Sit down! How can I sit down and try to be calm when the girl I'm in love with is in fucking surgery all because of the fact that she jumped in front of me to save my life?! It's my fault she's here in the first place! So, don't tell me to sit down and be calm because you have no idea what the hell I'm going through!"

"Ryan, do not yell at your mother," Ari said. I glared at him, "Stop trying to act like my father, you're not. I can do as I please and you need to learn when to stay out of things!"

"Ryan, that's enough," my mom said and I stormed out. I leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. How could I have done this? Why? "Why?!" I screamed and everyone in the hospital looked at me sympathetically. I groaned and threw my head against the wall. "Ryan?" I looked up to see Jethro towering over me.

He sat down next to me and looked forward. He didn't say anything for awhile and I was hoping he wouldn't, but he did because he wouldn't just come here for nothing.

"Ryan, I know what you're going through and before you jump down my throat let me explain. She's my daughter, she's my life and I love her will my whole being. She's all I have left of my family. The fact is yea, she jumped in front you to save you from getting shot, but she was at the house to come and get me. In her mind she thinks that because of everything she has gone through that she doesn't deserve anything. Especially love from anyone. What I'm saying is that you shouldn't blame yourself, just like everyone in there is telling me not to blame myself. There's no one to blame but Jason McGuire. He was the one who caused her all this pain and now he's gone. I also know that my daughter will get through this because she's just that…my daughter and we Gibbs' fight."

I looked over at Jethro and the tears I had been holding in spilled out, "Jethro…I love her, I can't not blame myself. If I…" I choked and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We just sat there until my mom came out saying that Kris had come out of surgery. Jethro left and my mom took his place.

"I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean any of it…I was just upset I'm so sorry I was out of line," I whispered and she hugged me. "Ry, I love you and yea, I don't know what you're going through but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Come on, let's go see if you can see Kris," she said and I nodded. We got up off the floor and walked back into the waiting room. I went up to Ari and hugged him. He hugged me back and I said, "I do consider you as my dad Ari. You're the one who has been there for me for everything and I thank you." He nodded and I went over to Jethro, who was speaking to the doctor. I listened to how the doctor was saying that the surgery went well and that she would be moved to a room in less than an hour. I asked, "When can I see her?" The doctor looked over to me and replied, "As soon as she leaves Recovery." I nodded and both Jethro and I thanked the doctor.

Kris POV

I woke up and felt sore all over. I pressed the nurse call button and asked for some water. Once I had some I asked in a raspy voice, "When can I see my family?" The nurse replied, "In a few minutes, we're going to move you to your room and then you can see them." I thanked her and waited impatiently for them to move me. When they finally did I was practically itching to get off the bed and run down the hall to see my family…well specifically Ry and my Dad.

Finally we reached my room and not even five minutes after I had been settled did everyone come in. though I wanted to speak to Ryan madly I waited and talked with everyone. It was getting kind of late when everyone started to head out. All that was left was my Dad, Kate, Ari, and Ryan. I could tell that Ry wanted to talk to me so I said, "Hey guys, I need to talk to Ry in private for a sec…could you leave?" I know I sounded cold and I couldn't help but laugh. Dad closed the door and I told Ryan to come and sit next to me on the bed. I scooted over as he laid down next to me and I faced. No joke our faces were not even millimeters apart. "Ry, I have to tell you something…" I said and I looked down fiddling with my hands. "Umm…well you see I'm…I'minlovewithyou," I said really fast. I felt his fingers lift my chin up and I met his green orbs. "Surprisingly I understood that and…I love you too," he said. I gasped and he smiled. He looked down at my lips and then back to my eyes. I nodded and we kissed, so sweetly. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I placed my hand on his cheek.

We pulled apart and I snuggled closer to him. Soon I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Today is my wedding day! Its been four years since the day I shot Jason and Ryan and I confessed our love for each other. After the McGuire case Dad came out in the open with me being his daughter and Kate and Ari came out of hiding. Ari took up a class at a university on medicine while Kate came back to NCIS. Ryan became an agent at NCIS too while I took a job being Abby's assistant. I promised her I wouldn't try to kill her or anything like how her old one did. Ryan and Kate became apart of Dad's team and they expanded the bull pen to fit in two more desks. Dad also told Jenny he loved her and they married a year later. I now have a younger sister named Shannon and she's a handful let me tell you. Tony finally agreed to be open in his relationship with Ziva even though Ari still scared the crap out of him. McGee and Abby were going strong and we're hoping he might pop the question soon. Ducky even found himself a girlfriend! Yupp, she was a local medical examiner and was a perfect fit for our dear Ducky.

So yea, today is my wedding day! Today I am going to be made Mrs. Ryan Todd! Ahh! I'm so excited! My maid of honor is Kate and my bridesmaids were Ziva and Abby, while Ari was Ryan's best man and Tony and McGee were his groomsmen. I wanted Jenny to be apart of the bridal party, but she refused because she was pregnant. I still bought her a dress to wear and she was sitting in the first row wearing it. Shannon was going to be the flower girl and she was chattering about with Dad about how she was going to throw flowers at Mommy. She was so adorable.

I looked into the mirror and I couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened to me I had found a man that loved me for me and that I loved more than anything. "Are you ready love?" my Dad asked, looking over my shoulder. I smiled and nodded. As I looked up at the altar and saw Ryan there I knew that whatever was planning on being thrown in front of us we'd get through it, because I was Gibbs's daughter and that was a good enough excuse.

:)


End file.
